Lo que deseabas
by MiloLM
Summary: [Dead end] —¿Acaso no estás feliz, Kacchan? ¿No era esto lo que deseabas desde hace mucho?


**Título: **Lo que deseabas.

**Personajes: **Katsuki Bakugō/Kacchan, Izuku Midoriya/Deku.

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU; Headcanon de adultos siendo héroes reconocidos.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y muy dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **T

**Categoría: **Angst, Dolor/Consuelo.

**Total de palabras: **2470

**Notas:** uf, hace tiempo que no escribía algo nuevo para el fandom de BNHA.

Esta en realidad era una idea que tenía hace mucho rato, y nunca escribía por flojera _*le pegan*_

Pero bueno, supongo que estoy perdiendo el toque cómico. _Hmp..._

* * *

**Summary: **—¿Acaso no estás feliz, Kacchan? ¿No era esto lo que deseabas desde hace mucho?

* * *

—¿Todos los civiles... están a salvo?

—Cállate, Deku. —Gruñe, fastidiado, quizá a punto de explotar, sólo que no puede hacerlo como desearía, menor en un momento como ese. Así que solamente se dedica a continuar el trayecto en medio de la niebla, tan espesa que ni siquiera le deja ver bien el camino. Sus piernas heridas duelen y algunas costillas que están rotas se le clavan en el abdomen, su hombro izquierdo posiblemente se encuentra dislocado y el oído también le zumba con horror.

Lastimosamente sigue vivo (al igual que Deku), así que no tiene de otra que tratar de salir de lo que fue un campo de batalla horrible.

—Te pregunté si–

—¡Sí, todos están bien! —Ruge furioso, deteniendo su andar un segundo para respirar correctamente. En este punto desearía haberse quedado sordo de los dos oídos para no escuchar al idiota de Deku—. Ahora cállate si no quieres que yo mismo te calle a golpes.

Retoma su caminata, lentamente. Es demasiado lento y patético. Izuku traga pesado un instante, y luego tose de forma escandalosa, escupiendo grandes chorros de sangre en el proceso. Sus piernas duelen por completo y ya casi no tiene energías para seguir de pie siquiera. Se ve lamentable, más que Bakugō, mucho más.

Katsuki gruñe, soportando el peso extra que le da su intento de compañero. No se detiene.

—Deberías dejarme aquí —habla el de verde, con cansancio. Comienza a jadear—. Te estoy retrasando, estoy siendo una carga.

—Ya te dije que te calles o te golpearé hasta dejarte inconsciente, y así no tener que escuchar tu asquerosa voz.

Midoriya se ríe un poco, sin gracia. Bakugō cierra los ojos, tratando de calmarse otra vez. _Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez_.

—Estás herido, Kacchan —reitera, con una pizca de ironía a pesar de su pobre tono—. Necesitas atención rápida. Déjame aquí y ve tú. Te estoy retrasando.

—¡Ya dije que te calles, Deku imbécil! —Ordena, apretando un poco su brazo herido y haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. Ante ello, sonríe con mucha maldad—. ¿Ahora te callarás, bueno para nada?

—Eres malo, Kacchan... —se lamenta, haciendo una expresión llena de tristeza y dolor. De pronto vuelve a toser, y se cubre la boca.

No se detiene sólo con eso. De repente empieza a vomitar sangre, y sus pies se enredan. Cae de rodillas al suelo y sigue vomitando más y más líquido rojo, empapando de carmín los escombros en el suelo. Katsuki se queda tieso en su lugar, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, observando al inútil compañero de trabajo que tiene. No obstante no dice nada hiriente esta vez, solamente guarda silencio.

Cuando Izuku deja de vomitar, Kacchan se inclina y lo vuelve a agarrar del brazo para levantarlo, con casi menos rudeza de lo normal. Pero el de ojos verdes vuelve a caer, casi llevándole con él al suelo lleno de polvo y restos de vidrio y roca.

—¡Maldita sea, Deku! —Exclama por la sorpresa de haber estado a punto de perder el equilibrio. Deku no le responde, sólo sigue tirado ahí, pero continúa respirando, así que está vivo—. ¡No te hagas el imbécil y levántate del puto suelo! ¡Vamos, yo no te voy a cargar como un bebé, grandísimo debilucho!

—Déjame aquí, Bakugō...

Katsuki queda estático en su sitio, y sus ojos se abren grandemente. Tiembla un poco, aunque jamás lo admitiría, luego de notar el peso que conlleva esa forma de llamarlo.

No puede decir nada, ni contestarle con algo típico, como un grito de aliento disfrazado de insultos que lo hagan sentir menos, o un golpe de realidad para su patética y débil existencia. Simplemente su garganta se cierra y sus brazos no se mueven.

—Déjame aquí... y sálvate... —pide, de nuevo, vagamente. Además le sonríe, con los orbes opacos debido a su ceguera causada por la batalla, el muy maldito se atreve a eso—. Estás débil, lo sé. Puedo sentir y... escuchar tu sangre caer.

Bakugō aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, tragando sus náuseas e ignorando el mareo que quiere tirarlo también al suelo. Todo su cuerpo grita en dolor pero hace oídos sordos, avanzando de nuevo hacia el muchacho tirado.

Con esfuerzo lo agarra con ambos brazos. Algunos huesos de su brazo izquierdo suenan de manera macabra como anuncio a una pérdida, y también lo ignora. Levanta a Midoriya y lo apoya contra sí, comenzando a caminar de vuelta para salir de ese lugar.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes si no es tu asquerosa sangre la que escuchas, eh, idiota? —Advierte, sintiéndose cada vez más débil debido a la herida en su costado que sigue drenando líquido rojo. Ambos dejan un largo y gran rastro de sangre. Pero aunque sea así, su propio camino no se compara con el de Izuku—. Tienes el estúpido pecho abierto, después de todo.

Deku se vuelve a reír, y luego de unos segundos, se calla. Lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, muchas lágrimas. Solo que no hay sonido alguno de su parte, ni un mínimo sollozo. Lleva su brazo mínimamente sano y lleno de heridas a la parte dañada en su abdomen, allí siente calidez y frío al mismo tiempo. Sigue desangrándose rápidamente.

Kacchan ya no dice nada al verlo llorar en silencio.

—Te agradezco... ugh... que quieras salvarme —habla Midoriya, parando sus llantos—. Es muy... heroico de tu parte.

La respiración se vuelve difícil de controlar. Todo se vuelve un tanto más borroso que antes.

—No estás diciendo que me calle.

Katsuki ya no tiene fuerza para gritarle que es el idiota más grande del mundo, y que no merece su ayuda ni un poco. Si fuera por él ya lo hubiese dejado tirado en algún lugar a morir solo y olvidado.

(_Aunque, si es así, ¿entonces por qué—?_)

—¿Te rendiste, Kacchan?

—Tú eres el que se rindió, mierda —vuelve a gruñir con odio, y chasquea la lengua. Lo oye reírse otra vez—. Maldita sea, deja de reírte ya, carajo. Parece que estás disfrutando sufrir, asqueroso masoquista de pacotilla.

Pero, el chico se vuelve a carcajear otro poco.

—Eres tan gracioso, Kacchan. Al final sí resultas ser un gran héroe.

—¿Dudabas de mí, Deku imbécil? Muérete.

—Lo siento...

No sabe exactamente por qué demonios se está disculpando justo ahora, ni qué objetivo tiene, pero no le interesa de todas formas. No le dan ganas de pensarlo y el idiota siempre ha sido un idiota sin sentido alguno en ningún aspecto. Así que no importa. Nada de lo que diga le importa.

Pero que no hable hace que, ciertamente, el ambiente se vuelva preocupante. Y él no quiere llevar un estúpido cadáver al hospital, por lo que tendrá que hacer el esfuerzo de que ambos sigan discutiendo de alguna manera forzosa. Que debe ser lo suficientemente diligente para ser un héroe, y todo eso.

—Siempre fuiste una asquerosa carga, ¿lo sabías?

No está siendo bueno en eso, pero está bien, no era importante.

Deku suspira.

—Lo sé.

—Por eso All Might siempre se preocupa por ti. Sigues siendo un debilucho de mierda.

—También lo sé.

—Así que no te atrevas a morirte, porque te voy a matar si lo haces.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, Kacchan —ríe, divertido. Enseguida tose otra vez y se detiene. Katsuki espera, haciendo uso de las pizcas de paciencia que le quedan para no matarlo él mismo—. Disculpa, es que ya no...

Su voz se apaga y el peso sobre el rubio aumenta. Tambaleándose de manera patética, cae sentado en una roca, con Deku encima, totalmente inerte aunque con la esperanza de seguir respirando de manera desesperada.

—¡Oye, maldito! ¡Pesas como un puto elefante! ¡Quítate! —ruge, empujándole a un lado, haciendo que caiga al suelo de espaldas y se quede allí.

_Se maldice a sí mismo por su rudeza._

Deku tiene los ojos abiertos, observando de manera ciega al cielo oculto tras la niebla. Su rededor es tan silencioso como un cementerio, y quizás lo sea en su totalidad, luego de la feroz batalla que se había librado allí. Y eso que esa misma mañana era sólo otro día animado en el centro de la ciudad, donde cada persona disfrutaba de su vida y sonreía a otra agradable tarde resguardada por los grandes héroes que habían y servían.

Quién diría que todo saldría terriblemente mal en menos de cinco minutos. El futuro es impredecible para muchos.

Izuku se ríe una vez más, opacando la serenidad del enorme campo de batalla.

—Lo logramos, al menos —comenta con una gran sonrisa. Siente su sangre recorrer fuera de su cuerpo y trata con todo lo que puede el ignorarlo, al igual que el dolor en todo su demacrado cuerpo de héroe. Sus lágrimas se desbordan de nuevo—. Derrotamos a la Liga de Villanos, así que ya no hay peligro.

—Siempre hay peligro —contradice Bakugō, haciendo presión en su costado y evitando el desangrarse más—. Para eso están los héroes. Hay que ganar a los enemigos y destruirlos.

—Sí, pero ya no es tan... peligroso —murmura confundido, y escupe con fuerza más sangre, manchando su rostro otro poco de rojo. Aun así, su mueca alegre se mantiene dibujada allí—. Ah... Estoy cansado, Kacchan. Quiero dormir.

Bakugō aprieta la mandíbula y el puño. La impotencia lo recorre. Ya no tiene fuerza ni para ponerse de pie, y los otros héroes profesionales y médicos tardarían en encontrarlos debido al laberinto de escombros gigantes y la niebla. Su destino parece marcado con sangre y su final no será bueno, lo tiene en cuenta.

—No te atrevas a dormirte, inútil. —Amenaza, furioso, sintiendo algo de inseguridad, aquella que nunca le gustó. Y lo sabe, sabe que no hay manera de evitar lo que podría ocurrir de ese momento para más adelante.

No puede dejar que acabe así. No.

—Pero tengo... tanto sueño... —susurra Izuku, luchando por no cerrar los ojos—. Me duele todo, y siento que una siesta podría arreglarlo.

—¡No lo hará, carajo! ¡Ugh! —Se cubre la boca con una mano, y vomita un poco de líquido rojo. Lo escupe con asco y vuelve a mirar al chico en el suelo—. Si te duermes no despertarás. ¿Cómo diablos crees que le explicaré a tu vieja que te moriste frente a mí por ser un inútil?

—Lo sé... Mamá empezaría a llorar... pero creo que lo entendería...

—No... ¡Ella no va a–! ¡Agh!

Se calla ante otra punzada en la garganta y más sangre. Molesto, se pone de pie como puede, trastabillando un poco, y camina hasta Midoriya para enseguida agarrarle con un brazo y tratar de levantarlo. Sus botas se entierran en el polvo, más gotas caen por su piel, aprieta los dientes con fuerza, evitando respirar más de lo debido.

Está tan furioso.

—Ni pienses que vas a dejarme una carga así, maldito Deku. ¡Yo no pienso tener culpa por tu asquerosa y patética muerte, ¿me entendiste?!

Sigue escupiendo sangre a la par que trata de levantarlo, o arrastrarlo aunque sea. Pero apenas puede con su propio cuerpo y Deku solamente niega con la cabeza.

—Ya está bien, Bakugō —murmura, pero su compañero no le escucha—. No hay caso. Estoy atrasándote de nuevo. Estoy siendo la piedra en tu camino otra vez.

Katsuki se detiene, pero no le suelta. Cae de rodillas, temblando de la rabia al encontrarse tan impotente.

—Estoy estorbando, por favor, vete sin mí. No quiero que mueras por culpa mía.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡No digas más estupideces o te mataré!

—Pero... yo ya estoy muriendo.

Vuelve a formarse calma. Un goteo sereno hace eco.

—¿Acaso no estás feliz, Kacchan? ¿No era esto lo que deseabas desde hace mucho?

(_«¿No era justamente esto lo que siempre deseabas?»_)

Su voz se escucha tan lastimera, como un llanto infernal dibujado con una mueca de falsa felicidad. Da asco, da tanto asco y pena ver, que le quema los ojos dolorosamente.

—¿No lo ves? Si muero, tú serás el nuevo–

—¡Me importa una mierda lo patético que seas o las mierdas que pienses! —Interrumpe, iracundo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que le queda, la que no es mucha—. ¡Si te mueres se acabó todo y yo voy a tener que cargar con tu estúpido deceso como si fuera mi maldita culpa! Además, aún no te he superado correctamente, imbécil —sonríe de manera torcida, como siempre que sale totalmente de sus casillas—. Y te superaré, tenlo por seguro. Así que no te atrevas a–

No responde más.

—Deku...

No hay respuesta. No hay suspiros. No hay risa ni respiración siquiera.

—Oye, Deku.

Abunda la total tranquilidad.

—¡Hey, maldito Deku! ¡Responde, pequeña mierda!

Aunque lo zarandee, sigue sin contestar. Ya no se escucha el goteo, tampoco.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo, escoria asquerosa! ¡Deku! ¡DEKU, TÚ IMBÉCIL!

Lo sostiene con fuerza. Trata de ponerse de pie de nuevo, y cae. No lo suelta, lo intenta otra vez, y otra, y otra. No hay manera. No hay posibilidad.

Tiembla en su totalidad. Sus ojos de rubí se vuelven vacíos y observan a la nada. Su expresión tiene terror ante todo, ante nada. Sus heridas se convierten en cosquilleos lejanos y hay una risa animada y nerviosa a la vez resonando, una y otra vez cerca de su oreja.

(_«¿No era esto lo que deseabas desde hace mucho?»_)

—¡NO! ¡NO LO ERA! —Grita, al la nada, sin tener en cuenta que nadie le responderá. Agua cae de sus ojos sin que se dé cuenta y aprieta los dientes mientras chorrea más y más sangre desde su boca. Su garganta se está desgarrando lentamente—. ¡DEKU! ¡MALDITO, TE DIJE QUE NO PODÍAS DORMIR! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DEKU!

Ya no sabe qué está haciendo exactamente, no piensa, no calibra del todo el hecho de que solamente habla con alguien que ya no existe. Y sus fuerzas también empiezan a desvanecerse. Sus gritos se apagan y sus brazos dejan de intentar mover al joven héroe de verde que yace descansando plácidamente en algún lado.

—Oye, Deku... —masculla sin ganas, recostándose un poco en una piedra cercana. El polvo le pica en las heridas al levantarse, y él observa el cielo que antes observaba su compañero—. Te dije que si morías, te mataría. Así que regresa para que pueda matarte. ¿O tienes miedo, pequeña mierda?

Ríe levemente. Hay algo amargo en su boca que quiere hacerle devolver toda su existencia de una.

—Eres un cobarde. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en ridículo así? Cuando te encuentre, te voy a matar.

(_«¿No era esto lo que deseabas desde hace mucho?»_)

—Que no... Yo no quería esto...

(_«¿No era esto lo que deseabas desde hace mucho?»_)

—Ya cállate, quieres. Yo te hubiera salvado, pero tú fuiste te un imbécil que no se dejó. ¿Qué yo iba a morir si no te dejaba? No me hagas reír. Al final tú te moriste, idiota.

A lo lejos se escuchan otras voces y brillan luces. Hay personas acercándose. Bakugō apenas mira en esa dirección, y luego se recuesta mejor.

—Sabes, creo que tenías razón en algo, Izuku... Una siesta podría arreglarlo.

Lentamente, cierra los ojos como su compañero.

_Está tan cansado._

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
